


Your Strange World

by Nevanna



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 06:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5279573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevanna/pseuds/Nevanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Mesmero resurfaces to make more trouble for the X-Men, Amanda starts to find out about the role that Kurt played in his plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Strange World

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ficlet for the "out on a limb" challenge on the LiveJournal community Comic Drabbles. It takes place during 3.09, "Under Lock and Key," and requires canon knowledge up through that episode.
> 
> The title is from "Strange World" by Sarah McLachlan.

Both of Amanda’s parents were out for the day, and so she had been able to make plans with Kurt without telling any lies. Still, she had been a little bit nervous when he invited her to spend the afternoon at the Xavier Institute. She had to remind herself that her unease, her sense of being judged, was how Kurt and his friends felt every day at school.

Most of them were caught up in a game of softball. It had started with no mutant powers allowed, but, Kurt had explained, probably wouldn’t stay that way. Even knowing, as she always did, that she wouldn’t be able to sneak around forever (and she hoped that she wouldn’t have to), Amanda realized that she was having a pretty good time… until the man with wings descended from the sky and interrupted the game.

“I’m going out on a limb and guessing he hasn’t stopped by just to chat with your professor about old times,” Amanda whispered as the newcomer disappeared inside the house.

“I wish you were wrong about that,” Kurt replied.

“Is this the part where you shout, ‘Good golly, somebody’s in trouble!’ and run off to play superhero?”

"I think that it might be. I don’t think I would use those exact words, though.” Kurt took her hands in his. “You’re not angry?”

“Why would I be? Whatever bad thing is happening, it’s not like _you_ caused it.” She smiled. “You’re going to help stop it, though. I know you are.”

Kurt kissed her nose. “Let me walk you to your car, at least,” he said. “If Professor Xavier needs me, I can be with him in a second, yes?”

They were on their way to the garage when Kurt suddenly stopped in his tracks and let go of her hand. Amanda had seen that expression on his face before, and she knew that it meant someone was talking in his head. He listened for a moment, and then his eyes widened. He muttered something in German, and she knew that he wasn’t seeing her at all. “Kurt?” she asked tentatively. “What happened? Do you need to leave?”

“I don't, this time. But…” Kurt shook his head. “It looks like a mutant who calls himself Mesmero has resurfaced. We’ve dealt with him before. Maybe you remember his stage show?”

“It was hard to forget,” Amanda said. “And I think I can guess where this is going.” She didn’t like it – the idea that some mutants casually controlled people’s minds would make anybody uncomfortable – but she could accept it.

“We’ll see about that,” Kurt said grimly. “I heard you say that _I_ didn’t make anything bad happen. That’s not exactly true.”

She touched his cheek. “Is this something that you can talk to me about?”

“It is, but I don’t know if you want to hear it.”

“And maybe you should stop telling me what I do and don’t want,” Amanda told him. “It’s your decision. I’ve already made mine.”


End file.
